


Lasers

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [12]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, Haxed into Gar's heart I mean, I don't know what to tag this, Lazer tag, M/M, Patrck used Hax, haha I'm funny, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: "Take me laser tagging, push me into a wall and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away."





	Lasers

The buzzard sounded as the opposing green and blue teams ran to take cover from one another. Gar, who was wearing a bright blue vest, held his laser gun carefully as he walked along the outside of the arena trying to be stealthy.

He laughed to himself when he heard JP scream out of annoyance, he had been the first to lose all 5 of his lives sadly. Gar kept walking, turning a corner he spotted Wade and Molly crouched behind a pillar, regaining their breaths as small giggles escaped their chests. Both of them wore bright green veats, Gar smiled wide before shooting them both causing the vests to vibrate and flash red before fading to grey, showing they had lost.

The three of them laughed before Molly and Wade left the arena to watch from above with the others who had lost. Gar kept walking the sides of the map quietly, the yelling dying down as time ticked on. He didn't know who was left, nor how many.

Buzz

Gar jumped as he felt his vest vibrate, bright red emmiting from it like it had for Molly and Wade. He turned, aiming his gun at his attacker.  
Oh,

"Looks like its just you and me now Gar Gar," Pat, who also had his gun pointed at Gar, laughed. Pat's vest was bright green but only one heart was lit up, something that Gar had just realized represented the number of lives he had left. Gar looked down at his own hearts seeing four glowing bright blue.

He jumped again, taking a few steps back, feeling his chest vibrate again from Pat shooting him a second time.

"Don't come any closer, Pat" Gar replied teasingly, he took a few more steps back seeing Pat walking towards him.

"Or else what?" Pat smiled playfully at Gar making Gar's heart flip in his chest. He tried to formulate a good enough threat in return, but instead he found his back pressed against the wall with Pat hovering over him. Gar swallowed hard, feeling his face heat up from the sudden lack of personal space.

Gar looked up, watching Pat who looked at him with his amazing chocolate brown eyes. Gar could easily get lost in them, just like he could get lost in Pat's smile and laugh and-

Buzz

Gar's vest blinked red again, now showing that Gar only had one heart left. Wait, when did I lose four...? Gar pressed the tip of his gun into Pat's chest, his own heart beating a million times a minute.

The faint yelling echoed from above them, their other team mates cheering them on. Gar wasn't sure if he heard right, but he swore he heard Dan yell something about a kiss. Gar looked down briefly at their guns, both pressed against each other's chests, before he looked at Pat blushing madly.

He hadn't had time to register what was happening before he felt Pat's lips on his own. They were warm and soft, and all at once time had seemed to have slowed and exploded all at once. Gar's mind went blank, pure happiness erupting from chest, he didn't know why he was so happy about Pat kissing him, but he decided that he had time later to figure it out.

Gar's eyes closed, letting the built up tension drop as he felt Pat smile into the kiss. Like always, Gar couldn't help but smile back as he returned the kiss.

But sadly the kiss couldn't last forever.

Gar felt another vibration shake his body from the dream like moment as his eyes flew open. His vest faded to gray, confusing Gar momentarily due to his sudden forgetfulness of where he was. Looking up Pat smirked at him before waking away, his own vest flashed bright green indicating he won.

Looking up one last time Gar saw how everyone stared at him with giant smiles on their faces. Oh, this going to fun explaining...


End file.
